Caméras de surveillance
by Shikappeps
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Itachi surveille son frère sans se faire voir. Jusqu'au jour où Sakura entre dans la demeure des Uchiwas. [sasuXsaku]


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, mis à part le scénario...

**Couple:** Sasu/Saku

**Genre: **Bizarre... je sais c'est pas un genre, mais je sais vraiment pas quoi mettre!

**Notes:** Tout ce qui est ecrit normalement sont les paroles d'Itachi. Tout ce qui est en _italique_ sont les paroles de Sakura et Sasuke. Ce qui est **en gras** ben... c'est les bruitages!Et tout ce qui est centré c'est ce que Itachi voitpar le biais des caméras (vous comprendrez! lol)

**Notes (bis):**J'espère que vous comprendrez tout... (non pas que vous soyez bête mais c'est moi qui suis complexe...) Sinon reviewez-moi pour plus d'amples informations!

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**

Sasuke, mon cher Sasuke... Tu me fais de la peine à rester planté là devant ce misérable autel, à pleurer comme une fille devant ces vieilles photos... Pauvre Sasuke!

A ça y est! Tu te décides enfin à bouger. Voyons voir... Tu vas à la cuisine, si je me souviens bien de notre baraque. Un ptit creux? Et ben, frigo plein! Tu te débrouilles pas si mal tout seul en fin de compte...

**DING DONG**

Tiens qui c'est? **"caméra extérieur enclenchée"** Tiens tiens tiens... Cheveux roses -pas très commun-, grands yeux verts, jolies formes... Serait-ce là celle que tu as demandée en mariage?

_"Mh"_

_"Salut Sasuke! Je peux entrer?"_

_"Mh."_

Et ben, vocabulaire pas très fourni... C'est comme ça que tu l'as séduite? Elle doit pas être très difficile...

_"Je te dérange pas?"_

_"Nan..."_

_"On commence alors?"_

_"Mh"_

Quoi? Vous allez travailler? Je rêve... Ta vie est d'un ennuyant petit frère! Regardez-les: pas un regard, pas un bruit; ils bossent alors qu'ils vont se marrier! J'ai pas placé toutes ses caméras dans la barque pour voir un jeune couple travailler! Pfff... Heureusement que j'ai préparer quelques petites surprises! MWHAHAHAH Ce soir est un grand soir pour ta fiancée Sasuke... Voyons par quoi je commence?

_"Sakura, ton ventre fait des bruits bizarres... Si t'as faim, dis-le hein."_

_"Ben ouais, j'ai un peu faim..."_

_"Ok, je reviens"_

D'abord voyons si elle l'aime vraiment. Un ptit sort d'illusion? Comment réagirait cette très chère Sakura si son Sasuke revenait à moitié mort...? MWHAHAHAHAHA

_"Tiens Sakura."_

_"Sasuke? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"Qu...quoi?"_

_"Ta tête, oh mon dieu! Oh Sasuke, oh mon amour!"_

Elle pleure? Pour si peu...

_"Sakura calme-toi!"_

_"Mais Sasuke... Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible!"_

**CLAC**

_"C'est bon t'es calmée?"_

_"Sasuke... Excuse-moi mais je te voyais avec la tête coupée et... "_

_"C'est pas grave..."_

_"J'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors je crois que j'ai des hallucinations..."_

_"Bois un peu, ça ira mieux"_

_"Merci"_

Ben dis donc! Sasuke n'y va pas de main morte le bougre! Frapper son amie ainsi!

_"Je vais aller, faut que je me repose..."_

_"Ok"_

MWHAHAHA Je la laisse partir? mh...naaaannnnnnn!** "porte principaleverrouillée"** Elle doit encore apprendre quelques trucs... Mais j'vais m'amuser encore un peu avant! **"bruits bizarres enclenchés"**

_"Euh... Sasuke, t'entends?"_

_"Ouais... C'est quoi ce bordel?"_

_"Sasuke, j'ai peur..."_

_"Rentre chez toi, je vais faire un tour de la maison, y a des trucs bizarres ici..."_

_"Sasuke! le porte est fermée"_

_"Quoi? Putin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"_

_"Sasuke j'ai super peur..."_

Regardez-la! Elle tremble comme une feuille! C'est ça l'élite de Konoha? Y a mieux hein... MWAHAHAHA

_"Sakura je vais faire un tour à l'étage. Bouge pas d'ici"_

Toi non plus tu bouges pas d'ici Sasuke!** "Portes verrouillées" **Et puis tu m'énerves à chercher partout avec ton sharingan!** "Lumières éteintes"**

**BLANG**

_"Sasuke, si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle du tout!"_

_"J'ai l'air de rire!"_

_"Attends je rallume"_

Mh... tu avais prévu les chandelles! Joli! Finalement tu n'es pas si indifférent à la belle hein? Mais il est temps que tu lui dises ce que tu penses vraiment d'elle!

_"Regarde Sasuke! Une porte s'est ouverte!"_

_"Ouais... Et des luières se sont allumées... On nous guide vers le sous-sol?"_

_"On y va?"_

Vas-y Sakura! C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça! Pour toi et contre lui! MWHAHAHA Vas-y continue,c'est tout droit. Avance encore un peu... Voilà!

_"Sasuke... C'est quoi ici?"_

_"Itachi..."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"On s'en va Sakura! **BLAM**Putin qu'est-ce tu veux Itachi!Réponds bordel, je sais que c'est toi!"_

"MWAHAHA Mais que tu lui dises Sasuke!"

_"Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

_"Que je lui dise quoi?"_

"Que tu lui dises qui est celui que tu veux tuer à tout pris et pourquoi...Elle t'aime, il faut bien qu'elle sache!"

_"SALAUD! _

_"Sasuke..."_

"Pleure pas Sakura! Il va t'expliquer... T'expliquer qu'il ne t'aime pas, qu'il veut t'épouser seulement pour reconstruire le clan que j'ai détruit... T'expliquer que la haine qui l'habite est tellement grande qu'il déteste tout le monde, toi y compris! Tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe Sasuke! "

_"Ta gueule! Itachi..."_

"Et voilà il pleure encore! T''expliquer qu'il est pas aussi fort que ce que tu crois! Il est faible, trop faible! Regarde-le il pleure comme un gamin!"

_"Tais-toi Itachi..."_

"T'expliquer qu'il ne dort jamais parce qu'il me revoit dégoulinant de sang dès qu'il ferme les yeux! Oh arrêtes de chialer Sasuke! S'il te plait!"

_"FERME LA! C'est de ta faute si je chiale comme un gamin! C'est de ta faute si la hainem'habite! Tout est de ta faute connard! Tu les a tués, tous sauf moi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'a pas tué moi aussi?"_

"Je voulais que tu deviennes fort, plus fort que moi! Pour avoir un adversaire à a taille... "

_"Alors laisse moi! DEGAGE!"_

"Nan, je veux juste qu'elle sache! Tu comprends Sakura qu'il ne t'aime pas, tu le comprends ça?"

_"Sasuke...Ce qu'il dit... c'est vrai?"_

"Mais réponds-lui Sasuke! Allez, un peu de courage!"

_"Sakura je...je veux le tuer...qu'il disparaisse... il les a tous tué..."_

_"Je sais...Je veux juste savoir si tu m'aimes."_

_"Nan... j'aime personne, Sakura."_

"MWHAHAHA qu'est-ce que je disais!"

_"TA GUEULE ITACHI! Sakura quand je l'aurai tué, j'apprendrai à t'aimer..."_

_"Sasuke je dois rentrer, on m'attend..."_

_"Sakura! Attends, écoute-moi! Je ne t'aime pas c'estvrai mais je t'aimerai je te le promets! Attends-moi un peu, s'il te plait..."_

_"...Sasuke... Je... Ca fait plus de dix ans que je t'attends..."_

_"Alors attends-moi encore un peu...s'il te plait..."_

"L'écoute pas Sakura! Il ment!"

Merde, si elle dit oui j'aurai tout foiré!

_"Je dois y aller"_

MWAHAHA j'ai gagné Sasuke! Je te pourrirrais ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu me tues! MWAHWAHAH Une minute... Il l'embrasse? c'est quoi ce bordel c'était pas prévu ça!

_"Je t'attendrai Sasuke"_

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**


End file.
